megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Virtue
Virtue is a demon in the series. History In the Christian hierarchy of angels, Virtues are part of the second sphere and watch over the movement of the heavenly bodies so that order is maintained. They are also said to be the fifth rank of angel (possibly referring to Maimonides' hierarchy, where they would be equivalent to the Jewish definition of Seraphim), and apparently are responsible for the distribution of miracles. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei:'' Divine Race *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Divine Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil Coliseum: Tennin Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers:'' Divine Race *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Divine Race *Devil Children White Book: Divine Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Virtues are simply recolored Dominions. Despite the in-game descriptions for Divine race demons saying they are weak to sword, in actuality they take normal damage from sword attacks and resist everything else except for Dex and Needle, so they are only weak to it by comparison. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Virtues appear as normal enemies in the Amala Temple and the ruins of Mifunashiro, as well as the Third Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. Additionally, the White Rider will summon Virtues to its side (up to two) whenever possible. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Virtue can be caught on Shinagawa field and appear as one of the boss mobs in Diaspora Shinagawa. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne White Rider's reinforcements= *In White Rider's boss battle, he always summons up to 2 Virtues to aid him. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= Strong |Expel= Null |Curse= |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Garula Hamaon Recarm |D-Skill= Recarm Resist Wind Life Bonus |Item= Divine Heart Life Stone Chakra Drop |Password= WVoE4UC8ivhejigA YegAbugi7ejDYego }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Sabbatma\Innate Tetraja\Innate Hamaon\42 |Evolvedfrom= Divine Power |Evolvedfromlevel= 37 |Evolveinto= Divine Dominion |Evolveintolevel= 46 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| Extra Dungeon= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas